With continuous improvements of the liquid crystal display technology in recent years, liquid crystal display products have gradually entered into a variety of applications. LCD display has advantages such as a low energy consumption, applicability in a tablet, a light and thin structure, a highly efficient display, energy saving, and environmental friendliness, and thus occupies a very important position in the display area.
Due to continuous improvements of the liquid crystal display technology, a new display technology, cholesteric liquid crystal (CLC) display technology being light and thin, and low-power and portable has been proposed. A cholesteric liquid crystal display, for example a bistable liquid crystal display, is a display mode which uses two stable states (i.e., a focal conic texture and a planar texture) of a cholesteric liquid crystal. The cholesteric liquid crystal in the focal conic texture and the planar texture can continue to maintain the above two states without an external electric field, so that the need for drive by an external electric field is eliminated for the display. Driven by an external electric field, the two states can be mutually converted to provide an effective display. The cholesteric liquid crystal display has advantages such as a high brightness, a wide viewing angle, and low power consumption, and can be displayed on a flexible substrate. The cholesteric liquid crystal display is of a reflective type, which can eliminate a backlight and reduce the power consumption and size of the electronic display device. The reflective cholesteric liquid crystal display can be widely used in the occasions that need to display without frequent refreshing, such as e-books, electronic curtains, price cards and outdoor advertising.